My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way The Movie
by Bethan Forever
Summary: AU Where Benny and Ethan aren't friends and Benny's the Fledgling Babysitter/ When Ethan and His best friend Amanda doesn't watch Ethan's little sister Jane His mom and Dad get Babysitters When a Guy shows up as the Back-up Babysitter for His Friends Ethan and Amanda find out that Benny is a Fledgling and his Ex boyfriend Jesse's up to more then just turning people into Vampires
1. The New Babysitters

ME: Hey Guys and this is my new story  
this about my babysitter'a vampire the movie  
what if Benny was the babysitter for Ethan and Jane?  
and not Erica or Sarah

Benny: Yay I'm A Vampire in this story

Ethan: But you are dating Jesse Benny  
in this story

Benny: Oh Man!

Me: Benny its okay Jesse is Just your evil ex vampire boyfriend  
and Erica is like Sarah and you are like Sarah don't want to be a vampire  
and Sarah she like Erica does want to be a vampire and Me I just a Spellmaster  
and Werewolve and Rory well just Rory

Benny: Cool

Me: I have 4 new characters in this story

Me & Benny & Ethan: So here is My Babysitter'a Vampire the movie A Different way enjoy

**on the tv **

I love you...Rochelle said

I'm not human...Jakeward said

I don't care Bite me I'm begging you...Rochelle said  
Jakeward Just look at her then he shows his fangs and leans in  
then someone screams  
**  
Now off the tv little girl watch Dusk II on the tv**

then her brother and his friend come in packs of mini marshmallows

What the-? Look at all this What'd you do rob an ice cream truck or  
something?...Ethan said

Tomorrow we offcially join the high school brother and sisterhood  
we are Woman and Man we must mark the moment...Amanda said

Let's make it the sundae to end all sundae...Ethan and Amanda said

Remember grade 5 when you put 176 of these in your mouth?...Ethan said

Yeah right it was 186...Amanda said

No way. I did 172 you did 176...Ethan said

You barely hit 150...Amanda said then her and Ethan stated pulling  
the marshmalllows into their mouths

Nope I got it no mine...Ethan and Amanda said

Mine mine don't kill yourselt...Amanda said

Remember to count them...Ethan said

Count them for me...Amanda said

Yeah?...Ethan said

Hey Ethan Amanda do you hear that?...Jane said but they carried on  
stuffing their face

That's 20...Ethan said

Teenagers really are dumb...Jane said to her rabbit  
Ethan and Amanda was stuffing they faces then they heard Jane's  
scream coming from outside but they carried on pulling marshmallows  
into their mouths then Heard Ethan's mom from outside then Ethan and Amanda  
got up from the table and ran outside Ethan spitted all of his  
marshmallows out

Hey you're home early How was date night?...Ethan said

**the next** **Day**

A babysitters? for you? Classic...Amanda said as she laughing at him

Keep it down Aman This kind info could totally ruin a guy's rep and it's not for me  
it's for Jane...Ethan said

Well on the positve side one of these high school hotties... could totally be at  
your house tonight...Amanda said as she winking at a boy

Hey hottie...Amanda said to a boy walking past her

Dude!...Ethan said to her

What?...Amanda said

All I know is they names Sarah and Atticus and they  
goes to this school with any luck I can talk my parents  
out of it by tonight...Ethan said

Hey Principle Hicks let me give you a  
hand...Jesse said to the principle taking his coffee out of his hand

Why thank you Jesse...Principel Hicks said to Jesse

Anything for our fearless leader do you mind?...Jesse said  
taking sip of his coffee

Ah French Roast...Jesse said to the principle

French Roast...Principle Hicks said

Good choice...Jesse said as he principle hicks handing his coffee  
back to him

Good choice...Principle Hicks said

Jesse smirked at Ethan and Amanda as he and the drama  
club walked away

then Principle Hicks suddenly begin to laughed

Boys in the drama club always making a scene...the principle said as  
he was laughed Amanda and Ethan laughed with him

**In the cafeteria**

Amanda this is it our whole future social lives could  
depend on how we behave in the next few days...Ethan said  
then Amanda turning to Ethan she wearing some goggles things

What do you think?...Amanda said

AMANDA!...Ethan said taking the goggles off of her

Those are state-of the-art alien DNA detector goggles...Amanda said

Yeah So?...Ethan said

High school cafeteria is an ideal place to test them out...Amanda said

Yeah and to brand us as dorks for the next four years...Ethan said

Give me the goggles...Amanda said

No you promise to be cool?...Ethan said

Okay I will hurt you...Amanda said

Hey you guys Hey over here...Erica and Rory said

Rory Erica...Amanda said

The four amigos ride again...Erica said

Any of you guys got a buck twenty-eight?...Rory said

Okay that's it I'm getting away from you guys or I am doomed to be...Ethan said  
but Ethan didn't get to finish his sentence before he had bumped into a boy with  
Brown like Ethan's but the boy had Green eyes his lunch went all over his polo shirt

Dork! Thank you so much!...His said before walking away

Now that is hot-tastic of hot-alon...Amanda said

He walk pass his friends at the Dusker fans table

Benny wait up...Sarah said as she got from the table

Where have you been? me and Sarah have been texting you all morning...Atticus said  
as he and Sarah sit down

Ooh... What happened to your shirt?...Sarah said

Don't ask...Benny said

Hey guess what we already have 200 tickets sold for  
the screening Only seven more days We seriously think if we had  
to eight more days instead of seven we would go crazy...Atticus and Sarah said

Yeah me too...Benny said

Yeah you skipped maht today Were you with Jesse?...Sarah said

Yes...Benny said

if I had a cute boyfriend I'd totally skip class too What  
I would do you think you're the only one who's allowed to  
break the rules?...Sarah said

but you're a good girl...Benny said

So are you well a good boy...Sarah said

I don't know anymore...Benny said

Straight A's always nice to everyone Trust us you are  
Anyways we saved you two seats Jesse's coming right?...Atticus and Sarah said

No he's not a real Dusk fan...Benny said

What? how can you date someone who doesn't like Dusk?  
the second book changed my and Sarah's life...Atticus said

Yeah I know...Benny said

No way that hottie you branded is friends with him?...Amanda said

Who stage-one Dusker boy?...Ethan said

His name is Atticus and He's the Han solo to my Princess Leia  
and hey maybe he's one of your babysittters for tonight...Amanda said

Okay First in no universe are you Leia I doubt it's the same Atticus...Ethan said

Yeah you're right is probably too good to be true  
I'm gonna go find out...Amanda said as she got up from the table

Wait What? Amanda Amanda? Amanda...Ethan said

Way the go Amanda!...Erica and Rory said

Shut up...Ethan said to Erica and Rory

Hi there are one of you by any chance babysitting  
the Morgans tonight?...Amanda said

Yeah Me and Sarah Why do you know their kids?...Atticus said

Yeah one of them's my buddy sitting right over there he's a bit shy...Amanda said  
as Ethan hid his face

well See you around Yes...Amanda said as she got up from their table and walk back to  
her's

Think he'll tuck you in tonight?...Erica said

Shut up...Ethan said to Erica

I think he likes me he likes me...Amanda said

What? Why? Why?...Ethan said

Dude! you're being babysat by a Duskers I heard fans of Dusk are so leme...Rory said

Yeah you should talk you still sleep in starship Enteerprise jammies...Ethan said

Dusk is based on fairy-tale creatures and Star Trek is based on actual physics...Rory said

True but hey if fairy tales is what it takes to nab my future Husband then  
once upon a time I'm in...Amanda said

**outside of the School**

Hey check it out Looks like they found  
the rest of that missing senior...Amanda said as she look at her phone

The rest?...Ethan said

Yeah says here he was all shriveled up You know kind of like this  
juice box...Amanda said then sqirting her juce box all of Ethan's face

I am so so sorry I didn't...Amanda said then Ethan push her

Dude! Ugh...Ethan said as he clean his face

Oh bummer looks like he's already hooked up with Mr Too- Cool-  
For-School...Amanda said as she saw the boy that Ethan spilt his over  
earlier and he was with that Jesse kid

Did somebody mention our names...Erica and Rory said as they coming over to us  
then they heard Jesse say something

Don't be ridiculous it's too late to turn back now...Jesse said to the boy as walk away  
from him then Sarah and Atticus walk up to them

Jesse Benny said'you don't like Vampires...Sarah said

We love Vampires...Wes and Melissa and Gord said to Sarah and Atticus

That's exactly what I told him...Jesse said

You know what? I gotta go...Benny said as he walking away from his friends and his  
ex boyfriend

Okay Well we'll see you around? Dusk Forever?...Atticus and Sarah said to him

There's something not right about that drama club...Ethan said to his friends

We'll you guys at the screening...Melissa and Gord said to Atticus and Sarah  
as they got into Jesse's Car

I'm so going to your house tonight...Amanda said

Great the more mathetes the merrier...Ethan said

Can We come?...Erica and Rory said

NO!...Amanda and Ethan said to them

**I Want to Thanks to emo-rocker101 for saying my name in her story**

Thank you! emo-rocker101 and you guys like this story I'm going to do season1  
and season2! and I'm going to Turn Ethan into a Vampire! Well Fledgling and I'm going to get  
Benny and Ethan together in this story!


	2. Benny The Babysitter

**Later that Night**

It must be pretty embarrasssing  
needing a babysitters in high school...Jane as she was drawing

Howdy parters...Ethan's mom said with country accent

Ain't she as purdy as a 20-dollar bill in a 10-gallon hat?...Ethan's dad said  
with country accent too

Oh well why thank you kind sir We're going counrty line dancing...Ethan's mom said

Yeah I kind of noticed um mom dad I just wanna you were right  
I shouldn't have left Jane unattended last week I learned my  
lesson so you can cancel the sitters and save $ 25...Ethan said

Ethan I already told you I'm not gonna leave you alone with Jane  
until I know you can be trusted...Ethan's mom said

Sorry pal she's the sheriff...Ethan's dad said

Fine I'll be in my room Alone...Ethan said

**in Ethan's room**

Ethan was drawing something when his  
computer Beeps and it was says Amanda was  
requesting a video chat so he accepted it

Hey man Any sign of the hot-o-sitter yet?...Amanda said

No I'm staying in my room as a form of protest...Ethan said

Well I'm not First sign of Hot-zilla approaching and I am there...Amanda said

Good luck with that...Ethan said as he ending the video chat

**in living room**

Unbitten...the Narrator said on the tv

You killed my BFF!...Rochelle said to Jakeward on the tv  
then Ethan's mom walk to front door and open it

They should be here...Ethan's mom said

**in the park**

Atticus and Sarah was walking down some stairs then they heard  
some voices they are thinking that they are animals then Benny shows up

Hey...Benny said

Benny oh my gosh you scared us...Sarah and Atticus said

I wanted to apologize I know I haven't been the greatest  
friend lately...Benny said

Yeah we miss hanging with you you don't have text us anymore...Sarah and Atticus said

Things are kind of weird right now I can't really...Benny said

No it's okay we got it we're not cool enough for you since you started dating  
Jesse...Atticus said

no that's not it at all I swear...Benny said

Then what we're supposeed to be organizing this fan-club screening  
together...Sarah said

I know my life's just really complicated right now...Benny said

This is the one where we find out if he bites her or not...Atticus said

I know right but it is just a movie...Benny said then Sarah and Atticus Gasps

Just a movie? oh my gosh who are you? we have to go we have a babysitting  
job we will see you Dusk abandoner...Sarah and Atticus said

Sarah Atticus okay fine you guys're right it is because of Jesse but it's  
how you two think...Benny said as Jesse come down from the sky

Well speak of the devil...Jesse said to Benny  
then some of drama club show up

Hello again...Meilssa and Gord said to Atticus and Sarah

Hello again...Atticus and Sarah said

You're not avoiding me are you?...Jesse said to Benny

Oh he's avoiding a lot of people...Atticus said

Come on what are you afraid of?...Jesse said

I just- I need some more time...Benny said

Tick tock Time's up...Jesse said as he grab Benny

**back in the living room**

on the tv again

Aren't you scared that my dad will catch us?...Rochelle said

You make brave...Jakeward said

He'll kill you if he finds out...Rochelle said

Hmm?...Jakeward said

Oh right...Rochelle said

**now back to the park**

So anyway listen There's this monster party at Jesse's  
later and if Benny is not interested maybe you guys'd like to  
hang out with us...Melissa said to Atticus

but they can't they's are babysitting...Benny said

No we're not count us in...Sarah said

Sarah Atticus No...Benny said

We're allowed to break the rules too and she really hot  
and he really cute...Atticus and Sarah said

but you two don't understand...Benny said

The rest of you go on ahead Benny and I need to have little  
talk...Jesse said to Melissa and Gord and two girls then they walk away

You said I could choose Jesse you said it was up to me...Benny said

It is but hey some decisons need a little push...Jesse said then Benny  
Punched Jesse in his face

Come on Benny can't you feel it? your body knows what it wants...Jesse said

Lucky for me I think with my brain...Benny said as he begin to walk away from him

You're going anywhere...Jesse said as he got in front Benny  
then Benny Kick Jesse

**back in Ethan's room**

Ethan was doing his homework when he heard  
thing from outside he got and want to his Window and look out it  
then his computer beeps again he walk back to his computer  
and Amanda was on it

You hear that? sounds like Ultimate Raccoon  
Fighting in our backyards Sounds Huge...Amanda said

**back to the park**

Why fight it Benny? you're the one who said you liked  
Vampires...Jesse said as he walk back up to Benny

I never I wanted to be one...Benny said as he Kick Jesse again

You shouldn't have done that...Jesse said as he pick Benny up  
and threw Benny up into the air Benny Screams as he hit a house  
and not just house Ethan house

**in inside Ethan's house**

Sounds like part of a tree hit the house...Ethan's dad said as he got up from  
the couch then the DoorBell begin to Ring then Ethan's mom got up from the  
couch

Oh honey I've got it okay Finally...Ethan's mom said

All right...Ethan's dad said as Ethan's mom got the door and open it

Hi you must be Atticus one of the babysitters...Ethan's mom said

What? Uh no they both got sick so they sent me I'm Benny can I come in?  
Please?...Benny said

Of course Jane your babysitter's here...Ethan's mom said as she Shut the door  
Jane got up from the floor

Hi I'm Jane...Jane said

Hi I'm Benny...Benny said as he heard someone come down the stairs  
Ethan was about down when he saw the boy he had spilt his's lunch all over  
and Ethan just looks at Benny and Benny looks at him too then Ethan felt  
something what felt love and he thinks the boy felt it too

Uh Earth to Ethan...Ethan's mom said

Hello...Ethan said

Hey...Benny said

Do you like Dance Dance Revolution?...Jane said

I'm a brutal dancer I'm pretty sure you'd kick my butt  
every time...Benny said

Perfect You're up first...Jane said as she pulling he into the living room  
But Ethan's mom stop them

Oh hang on a second honey You're bleeding...Ethan's mom said as she grab his's arm

Oh it's nothing I tripped on the way here Uh it doesn't even hurt...Benny said

You know I'll go get some bandages...Ethan said as he ran up the stairs

Are you sure you're okay?...Ethan's mom said

Oh yeah uh shortcut through the woods...Benny said

Heh okay Well listen my cell number is on the fridge  
And Jane has to be in bed no later then 8:30...Ethan's mom said

Bye sweetie...Ethan's mom said to Jane who walk to her to say Goodbye

Love you...Jane said

I love you back...Ethan's mom said

Good night sweetie...Ethan's dad said then Ethan's mom say bye to her son

Bye Ethan...Ethan's mom said

Yeah Bye...Ethan said from up stairs

Have fun at rodeo or whatever...Benny said

Thanks...Ethan's mom said

little bit later Ethan comes down the stairs again

Found the bandages...Ethan said as he walk down the stairs

And we found Dad's secret stash of Fudgsicies...Jane said as she come runing  
out the kitchen and ran right into Ethan

Jane ugh...Ethan said to Jane he had fudgsicies on his pants

Nice I guess now we're even...Benny said

Here...Ethan said as he Give Benny the bandages  
then was the door bell rang

Uh I got it...Ethan said as he walk to the door

No no no!...Benny said as he ran to the door to Shut it  
but then the door open and they saw Amanda with movies and cd's  
in her's hands she wasnt even looking Ethan or Benny

I got pop chips and the first season of the Bloodsucker Diaries Who?...Amanda said as  
she finally look up to see that it wasn't Atticus it was Benny she quickly put the of  
Vampire teeth into her mouth

Where's your bathroom?...Benny said to Ethan

Oh um...it's down that hall there to the left...Ethan said then Benny walk off  
down the hall

E is that your robo-hottie from school?...Amanda said

Yes I guess Sarah and Atticus couldn't come so they sent him  
instead...Ethan said

so he's like a substitute hottie?...Amanda said

Dude...Ethan said

Sweet!...Amanda said

No not sweet Jeez could you be less of a geek of once?...Ethan said

Yeah this coming from the guy who looks like he pooped his pants from the  
front Nice job by the way...Amanda said

It's fudgesickle...Ethan said

Anyway let's order some 'zza I'm starving...Amanda said she pull out her phone

Hey it's me...Amanda said on her phone then Ethan walk to bathroom  
and he heard Benny on the phone with someone

Sarah Atticus would you guys please listen to me? you two have  
to get away from those guys...Benny said

Give me the usual and super-size that puppy  
I'm next door it's uh exactly 7:19 and you have 30  
minutes or it's free Engage!...Amanda said

Just give him some privacy...Ethan said

I think his's crying What did you say to him?...Jane said

Just go watch some tv or something I'm sure he'll be find...Ethan said  
as he open the batthroom door

Do?...Ethan said

Looking for something or are you just an  
incredible perv?...Benny said

Uh- No- I...Ethan said as he shut the bathroom door  
and walk back to Amanda

Amanda...Ethan said

All right dude this new Galactica spin off  
is on tonight and we should Okay What's up?...Amanda said

I just saw Benny his was- his was in front of the mirror but not in it..Ethan said

Okay hold up How much aftershave did you drink?...Amanda said

dude I'm serious his reflection was all wonky His' not normal okay?  
His' like a-...Ethan said as Benny come out of the bathroom

Hey look you guys don' really need a sitter do you?...Benny said

Depends on what you mean by need?...Amanda said

No We're find my mom just likes humiliating to make a point...Ethan said

Good I need to find my friends Atticus and Sarah they are in  
trouble...Benny said as he walk to the back door

Uh maybe I should come with you  
you know for protection...Ethan said as he walk to the back door too  
then Benny's phone fell onto the floor Ethan pick up for him  
when Benny Grab his phone he also grab Ethan's hand  
Ethan gasp when got his first Vision

**In the vision**

**Flash**

He saw a tree

Flash

A Graveyard popped up

Flash

[end of vision]

Trust me you don't wanna go out tonight Besides save those muscles  
for protecting yourself...Benny said

Did you just see that?...Ethan said

Uh later guys...Benny said as he walk out the door

Uh...Ethan said

Wow smooth We get a mad hot hottie here and you have to  
immediately go and weird him out well done I'm very imprssed...Amanda said

I'm telling you I just saw something okay his's not normal and  
I'm gonna find out what's going on...Ethan said

Okay Undercover Brother and Sister on a mission I like it  
but aren't you forgetting something?...Amanda said as her and Ethan at the  
back door

Yeah what are you forgetting?...Jane said then Amanda pull out her phone

What are you doing?...Ethan said

I call his Grandma...Amanda said

Whos Grandma?...Ethan said

Benny's...Amanda said

**Little later**

Thanks Benny's Grandma You're a lifesaver...Amanda said as she open the  
door for her

Anytime for one of Benny's old friends...Grandma said

She'd smells funny...Jane said

No she dosen't She smells nice like flowers and mothballs...Ethan said

All now if the pizza ian't here in 26 minutes you do not pay a dime...Amanda said

Okay We'll be right back I promise...Ethan said

I hate being 8...Jane said

**Outside of Ethan's house**

What is all that stuff?...Ethan said to Amanda as things  
fell out her bag

Digicams with night-vision infrared You can't expect us to  
invstigate the suernatural realm without the proper  
equipment...Amanda said

Fine Just keep it on the down low He already thinks I'm perv...Ethan said

You said his reflection wasn't all there right?...Amanda said

Yeah...Ethan said

Here's thought What if this is some publicity-stunt thing  
for that stupid Dusk movie? if this is a punk I knew it all  
along!...Amanda said

Amanda Shh! come on I think he was headed  
towards town...Ethan said

**in side Town**

It's hopeless We lost him Must have pizza...Amanda said as she had on goggle

He's out here I feel it...Ethan said

What?...Amanda said as they heard noises  
then they walk to the ally

Shh There's something in the ally...Ethan said as Amanda pull out her  
night vision camera

Night vision engaged...Amanda said as she zoon in  
and what she saw scared her

What? Amanda what?...Ethan said to her as he saw her face  
had a terrified look on her face

Is't that?...Amanda said

Fine I'm just gonna go see...Ethan said as he was about to walk down the ally  
but Amanda stop him

We should leave I think We should leave right now...Amanda said

Why?...Ethan said as he grab the camera  
and he saw what Amanda saw they saw Benny  
with a rat was in his hands and he had fangs  
and he was eating the rat then Ethan shut the  
camera off and they begin to screamed  
then Benny turned his face to at them  
and he hissed at them

AHHHHHHHH...Ethan and Amanda Screamed  
then Ethan ran off but Amanda still there

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Amanda screamed as Ethan came  
back and got her then they ran

We are so dead...Ethan said

Speak for yourself Skinny girl coming though Warp 9...Amanda said

Help! My babysitter'a vampire!...Ethan said

Remember "Halo" level three?  
The battle plan I sent you?  
Evasive maneuvers Alpha phl delta six engage...Amanda said as she was doing  
some moves while running so she fell over something then onto the ground  
Ethan ran to her

You missed the pattern...Amanda said

Sometimes I just skim your e-mails...Ethan said

Fair enough Thanks...Amanda said as Ethan grab her hand  
and help her up

What's your problem?...Benny said as he got right in front of them

Aah!...Ethan and Amanda screamed again

Just hold on if you eat us that would so not be cool...Ethan said

If Iwanted to eat you I would have done it by now...Benny said

See? He's gonna eat us We're doomed!...Amanda said

No no no I just want to talk to you guys...Benny said

Demon of the night begone...Ethan said

Guys whatever you two saw it's not what it looks like...Benny said

You're a freaking Vampire! who eats animals and drinks their blood...Ethan said

Okay so it is kind of what it looks like but...Benny said

I'm warning you I had garlic bread for lunch and I am not  
afraid to use my breath...Amanda said

Would you both just shut up? I'm just a normal Boy okay?  
At least I was untill I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend  
I'm technicallt still a fledging un I drink human blood  
which I really don't want to do so  
I have to figure uot how to stop this thing before  
my mortal body dies or at least stop it from  
happening to more people like Sarah and Atticus...Benny said

So you're sure this isn't some stupid thing for that Dusk movie?...Amanda said

I wish Come on let's get out of here I'm not the only one  
feeding tonight...Benny said

Okay...Ethan said

I'll get you two home and if I'm lucky  
I'll find Atticus and Sarah before it's too late...Benny said


	3. The Pizza dude and Jesse's Party

**At Ethan's house**  
Jane watch tv again

on the tv

Can't you wait just a few more days?...Rochelle said

I've waited 80 years for you...Jakeward said

I have an exam tomo...Rochelle said then she fell back onto her  
bed

Stop doing that...Rochelle said

That movie about gorgeous vampires who try not eat  
humans is back in this fall's...Narrator said on the tv

About time I'm so bored your Grandma passed out about  
five songs ago and she has like zero boom boom pow  
Can we please play now?...Jane said to Benny

Sorry I gotta go Just be careful okay?  
and don't tell anyone about you know...Benny said

Yeah sure I'm cool And nobody believes anything Amanda's says  
anyways...Ethan said

I'm serious okay? and whatever you do  
do not invite a Vampire into your house  
it's your only safe haven...Benny said

Got it Thanks...Ethan said then Benny walk out the back door  
then the Doorbell Rings

Man Pizza Dude is so late Bonus...Amanda said as she walk to the door and open it

Come on in dude Oh man this is gonna taste so much better  
because it's free Sorry dude but I am just dying for a bite...Amanda said

So am I...The pizza dude said as Amanda and Ethan looked up  
his eyes were yellow and his fangs were out too then Ethan and Amanda  
Screamed again

Ethan!...Jane said

Jane it's okay he's just playing a game you know?...Ethan said to Jane

Yeah a game Whoever tells me where Benny is first spends less time screaming..  
The pizza dude said and Amanda and Ethan just screamed again then Benny  
popped in front of Amanda and Ethan and Jane

Can I play too?...Benny said

Yes!...Ethan and Amanda said

Yes please...Ethan said

Jesse got tired of waiting so he sent me  
to come pick you up...The pizza dude said

I guess you are just the delivery boy after all...Benny said

At least I know whose side I'm on fledgling...The pizza dude said

Okay um Can I just grab a slice while you two do your  
whole vampire trash-talk thing?...Amanda said

Amanda!...Ethan said

What? if I'm gonna have a last meal  
I want it to be the ltaliano Deluxe...Amanda said as she open the box  
and Shows it to Ethan

Right ltaliano Deluxe With extra garlic...Ethan said as Amanda ran to up  
the pizza dude

Aah! got you go go go!...Amanda said to Ethan and Jane as they ran up stairs  
Amanda and Ethan shut the door as they got Ethan's bedroom

I don't think he's winning...Ethan said

Of course he's not winning He's not a real vampire yet...Amanda said

He's a vampire?...Jane said

Uhhh...Ethan said

Why is the pizza guy acting all crazy?...Jane said

Uh he's just upset about getting paid It'll be fine...Ethan said

I'm calling mom and dad...Jane said as she grab the phone

No no no Don't you just have to trust me on this one...Ethan said as he went  
to grab the phone but Jane moved it

You make my bed for a whole week...Jane said

It's a deal Thank you...Ethan said as he grabing the phone  
then he went back to the door and he heard someone come up the stairs

Someone's coming Quick come on get the bed...Ethan said as him and Amanda  
running over to the bed and moved it so it was blocked the door  
but it was Benny the other side of the door

Let me in Hurry...Benny said

Okey-dokey...Amanda said as she and Ethan moved the bed back  
and open the door for Benny and shut it when he ran in

What happened? Where is he?...Ethan said

Let's just say I introduced him to some of yor mom's good  
silverware...Benny said

What do you have for weapons?...Benny said

Um I don't know...Ethan said as him and Amanda went looking for good  
weapons

How about this?...Ethan said

A debating trophy?...Benny said

It's the pointiest...Ethan said

Ugh...Benny said

Hey hey hey we can make a stake out of this...Amanda said as she had a  
hockey stick in her's hands

No no no that is autographed...Ethan said as got the hockey stick from  
Amanda's hands

By by who? Ryan Seacrest? Really?...Amanda said

These are perfect Sharp and wooden...Ethan said as he got his pencils

Great if we fighting vampire squirrels Guys he's coming Hurry...Benny said

Did anybody ever tell you  
you are a really bad babysitter?...Ethan said

I'm new at this...Benny said as the cell phone begin to ring

Don't answer it...Benny said

Oh Benny...Wes said

Hello?...Ethan said as he answer the phone

**on the phone Ethan's mom**

Hi? Ethan? Yeah yeah hi honey it's mom...Ethan's mom said

Hey ma...Ethan said as help with the door

Mom?...Amanda said

Hi sweetie Could you put the sitter on please?...Ethan's mom said

Can't really talk right now...Ethan said

Ethan now is not a good time to argue with me  
Would you just please put him on?...Ethan's mom said

Okay...Ethan said as he give the phone to Benny

Hello?...Benny said

Hi Benny it's me Look we're gonna be a little bit late tonight  
I side-kicked Ethan's dad in the head and Hey what is  
that noise?...Ethan's mom said

They're playing a new video game...Benny said

Let me in!...Wes said

Hey keep it down you guys...Benny said

I know that we said we'd be home by 10:00  
but could you stay for an exra hour or two?...Ethan's mom said

Oh yeah Sure that's fine  
See you then Bye...Benny said as he got off the phone  
with Ethan's mom as Wes finally punched a big hole  
in Ethan's door

AHHHH!...Ethan and Amanda Screamed as Benny stuck  
the trophy into his hand

Agh! ...Wes said Screamed as Ethan and Amanda and Jane  
climbed out of the window thet ran to the front of house  
then Wes got in front of them

Whoa!...Amanda and Ethan said as they grab into Jane  
then Benny came out of nowhere and he staked Wes  
through the heart and Ethan covered Jane's eyes

Okay he may be a lousy babysitter but that was the bomb...Amanda said  
and Benny look at her and smile

**inside Ethan's house**

Good luck cleaning this up  
before your folks get home...Benny said

What this? this nothing...Ethan said

It's amazing she can sleep now...Benny said

Yeah your Grandma's got magic touch When you  
are was 6 and scraed of robots she...Amanda said

Fascinating and Don't tell him nothing Amanda Look  
if I can get to Jesse's before midnight I can still save  
Sarah and Atticus...Benny said as he walk to the front door

So that pizza guy hes dead right?...Ethan said

not dead No just in some kind of limbo for souls  
but he won't be back here...Benny said

I found a survivor...Amanda said as she had one pizza in her's hands

Okay Just stay inside where you're safe okay?...Benny said as he walk out the door

Say hi to Atticus for me...Amanda said

Dude...Ethan said then Amanda's cell phone began to ring

Hold my pizza...Amanda said to Ethan as she got out her phone  
but Ethan took a bite out of pizza Amanda looked at her phone  
and she saw Rory's name on her phone

Should I even bother picking up?...Amanda said

Why not?...Ethan said

**on the phone with Rory**

Amanda what's upppp?...Rory said

What's uuuuup?...Amanda said

What's uuuuuuupppppp?...Rory said

You guys are lame that's what's up...Ethan said

Heh...Amanda said

If I'm so lame how are me and Erica chillaxing  
at the most slamming party in town?...Rory said

Wait did we miss another mathletes event?...Ethan said

No dude a real party at this huge mansion  
And almost all the kids here are seniors  
including the girls and guys too for you  
Amanda Hey beautiful Like what you see?  
Guys this party is off the hook...Rory said

How'd you and Erica get in?...Amanda said

These guys saw me and Erica at Gamer Town  
and asked if we watned to come Oh and  
Amanda you Dusker Guy is here and he is looking good  
Check out the hot girl he's dancing with...Rory said  
as Ethan and Amanda look at her phone to a photo  
but Atticus was in it he's dancing with Melissa

Uh Rory these some of the seniors they're not from  
the drama club are they?...Ethan said

Yeah some of them Oh and get this  
there's gonna be a buffet at midnight...Rory said

Rory you need to listen okay? We need you...Ethan said

Sorry I gotta go conga line...Rory said as he got off the phone  
with Amanda and Ethan

Oh don't say it Don't Because if you say it  
we'll have to go find that doofus and Erica and  
I for one do not want to crash a vampire dinner party...Amanda said

Just come on Rory and Erica's are our friends...Ethan said

Fine I'll go but I'm not walking...Amanda said

**Outside Ethan's house**

Got the keys gotta switch her into  
neutral because it'll keep us on the down low...Amanda said as  
she was in Benny's Grandma Car

Okay...Ethan said

Okay...Amanda said

What the heck is that?...Ethan said

Oh replacement bulbs for Benny's Grandma's  
tanning bed She likes rocking a tan  
Me and Benny seen her come out of there once  
it's not pretty Anyway come on...Amanda said to Ethan

Yeah one sec I got an idea Remember last year  
when we dressde up as Jedis?...Ethan said

I'll get my Dad's toolkit...Amanda said

**inside town**

Excuse me Sir?...Ethan said to Benny as Amanda pull the car up  
to him

Can you tell us where the vampire party's at?...Ethan said

Okay I'm acting crazy because I got bit what's your  
excuse?...Benny said

**Outside Jesse's house**

Okay you guys stay in the car Got it?...Benny said as he got out of the car

No way You...Ethan said

Just stay I'll be back as soon as I can  
with Sarah and Atticus and your friends okay?...Benny said

Come on We can...Ethan said as Benny Snarls at him

Got it...Ethan said as Benny looked at Amanda

I actually wanted to stay in the car  
so that works for me...Amanda said  
as Benny walk off to go the house

Come on We can't let him do this alone...Ethan said as he grab Amanda's shirt

Hey hey easy with the shirt...Amanda said as her and Ethan got out of the car

**Inside Jesse's house**

Benny saw Sarah and he walk right up to her

Well look who finally decided to show up  
I guess Wes talked some sense into you huh?...Gord said

Oh yeah we had a real heart-to-heart  
Actually uh I need to Sarah alone...Benny said

So now you have time for me or Atticus?...Sarah said

No it's cool Be my guest I'll go find Jesse  
He'll uh really wanna know you're here...Grod said as he walk away to  
find Jesse

Come on you and Atticus are not safe here  
We have to go find Atticus and get out here now...Benny said

You sound like my mother and Why do we have to find Atticus?...Sarah said

Why Where's He?!...Benny said

I think with some Girl name Melissa...Sarah said

WHAT!?...Benny said

Don't worry about him party pooper it's not like We're going  
to give in to peer pressure Beside nobody here's ever drinking...Sarah said

you know I worry about you and Atticus and Not yet...Benny said

**Outside of Jesse's house**

Ethan and Amanda are behind some trees

Amanda was behind one of the trees then as she pull out her camera again  
then She said she was feeling a little bad but she was okay

Dancing Vampires hottie 12 o' clock...Amanda said

We're supposed to be looking for Erica and Rory remember?...Ethan said

No we're supposed to be waiting in the car But if  
I'm gonna die I'm gonna die rich with some Vampires  
Gone Wild footage...Amanda said

You're gonna get us caught Give me that camera...Ethan said as grab for the camera  
But Amanda begin fight him

You've got shaky hands Forget it...Amanda said

I don't care...Ethan said as he and Amanda are still fighting  
but Amanda keeping hold of the camera then her and Ethan fell over  
the trees Ethan keeping holding the camera

Huge line up for the can we had to you know use a tree  
So glad I'm a Girl Vampire right?...Amanda said

What are you doing?...Ethan said

Playing the game Play along...Amanda said

Yeah yeah I had to go so bad I was gonna die  
but we use different trees...Ethan said

Yeah...Amanda said

Again...Ethan said

Again...Amanda said

you two did not pee together? Dude...Vampire guy said as him and 3 more vampires  
walk away

Why did you say that?!...Amanda said

I don't like girls...Ethan said

What? Ethan are you Gay?...Amanda said

Yeah Amans I'm gay and I like Benny...Ethan said as Amanda Hug him

Oh Ethan it's okay with me...Amanda said

Why? are you okay with this?...Ethan said

Ethan I knew it sometimes One time I had a friend who  
was gay and he stop be a my Friend be cuz I like him...Amanda said

Who was it?...Ethan said

his name was Benny...Amanda said

Wow...Ethan said

and now how do you feel?...Amanda said

Good now that someone knows...Ethan said

Now let's go find Erica and Rory...Amanda said

**Inside Jesse's house**

Look I know it sounds crazy  
but a couple of weeks ago I got bit by a vampire  
and now I'm fledgling...Benny said

Wow you really? You really expect me to believe that?...Sarah said

I swear And if you and me and Atticus don't get out now  
we'll never get out like ever...Benny said

Okay you sound like something from Dusk...Sarah said

**Outside Jesse's house**

Being undead is the bomb right?  
Creatures of the night what's uuuuuup?...Amanda said

Okay don't over do it now  
Let's just find Erica and Benny and Rory  
and let's get out of here...Ethan said

Oh hey you look fang-tastic my hottie...Amanda said

Come on...Ethan said

**Inside Jesse's house**

Fine I'll prove it to you...Benny said as he as was about  
show Sarah his fangs Jesse come over to him and Sarah

There he is I knew my guy would come around...Jesse said

We were just leaving...Benny said

Oh no no no You'd miss the main event  
This is just another party Stick around...Jesse said as he look at  
Sarah and Gord

But I need to find Atticus...Benny said

But now he's one of us now and I saw him with that Erica girl...Jesse said

**Outside of Jesse's house**

What?...Ethan said

it's just I don't know I know they're vampires and stuff  
dude but we're finally at a senior party...Amanda said

You wanna dance don't you?...Ethan said

Just one I swear I know you want to Come on...Amanda said

**After**** Dancing**

Okay Rory Erica Where would Erica and Rory Be?...Ethan said

What's uuuuupppp?...Rory said from behind Amanda and Ethan

Rory...Ethan said

So this girl she was so into me Gave me a wicked  
hickey...Rory said as he pull back his shirt they saw  
two little holes in Rory's neck

I guess she could smell my qualifications...Rory said

Rory We gotta go find Erica then We have to go...Ethan said

What? No way We have to stay  
This party is bank...Rory said

Okay look E we got him Let's get out of here while we still can...Amanda said

We can't go without Erica and Benny...Ethan said

Okay do the words "stay in the car" ring a bell?  
Because they do with me A loud one...Amanda said

Look There he is...Ethan said as he saw Benny with Jesse

Yeah with McScary You know they look busy doing stuff  
that doesn't really concern us non-undead types  
You know what I'm saying? You know? So let's...Amanda said  
Before Ethan cut her off

I wanna know what they're up to...Ethan said

so Ethan Rory and Amanda went up stairs

Be patient In a few short days  
we will have our revenge and more  
We will have this whole town! but  
the prophecy can't be fulfilled until  
we meet our target 219 Soul for Soul...Jesse said

Lame Where's the band?...Rory said

Shh!...Amanda said

But I just...Rory said before Amanda cut him off

Shh!...Amanda said

It'll be an incredible night Like something  
out of a movie...Jesse said

Movie schmovie The Rorster needs food...Rory said  
before Amanda put her hand over Rory's mouth

Fine Enough talk We're all hungry  
The moon is Let's eat...Jesse said

We have to leave...Ethan said

Yeah...Amanda said

And Fast...Ethan said

Ethan Amanda and Rory got back down stairs  
and went for the front door but it is locked

It's locked...Ethan said as he and Amanda and Rory walking  
in other direction but they were stop by Gord and Sarah

Whoa!...Ethan and Amanda said

Whoa Where are you girls going? you're just  
in time for dinner...Gord said with his fangs out  
and Sarah had her fangs out too

Sweet What's on the menu?...Rory said as Ethan and Amanda looked at  
him then Amanda smacked her own forehead

Us Rory the menu's us...Ethan said

Ohh...Rory said then Amanda and Ethan saw Erica and Atticus  
and Erica looked like she had been crying

Ethan Amanda!...Erica said as she ran to them and hug them

Erica! are you okay?...Ethan and Amanda said

NO! I'm a Vampire now and I don't want it!...Erica said

Oh come on You like it and you Want it...Atticus said as he grab Erica back to him  
then Jesse come in with Benny and he saw his two friends were Vampires now

Mmm Ah Don't they look delicious...Jesse said

You can't Not them I know these kids  
I'm friends with one of them and I'm Babysitting one of them...Benny said

I'm sorry but wait one of you still needs a babyitter?...Jesse said  
as Sarah and Atticus and Gord begin to laugh at Amanda and Ethan and Rory

He he needs a babysitter...Amanda said as she pointing to Ethan

No I don't...Ethan said

So why exctly do you need a babysitter?...Gord and Atticus said to Ethan

No one here needs a babysitter okay?...Ethan said

Just because he's a vampire does he have to be  
such a dorkwad? I mean seriously...Amanda said then Gord  
went after her but Jesse stop him then something was going on with  
Amanda she began to growling at everyone but not at Benny or Erica

Amanda are you okay?...Ethan said then Amanda open her eyes  
Ethan noticed they had a yellow-gold tint to them and her teeth  
are a little bit big

She's a Werewolf...Jesse said as Amanda went back to Amanda

Amanda did you know?...Ethan said

No Ethan I did not know and it was so cool!...Amanda said

Initiations will follow tradition Fledglings drink first...Jesse said  
as someone push Rory up there and Jesse push Benny up there too

Hear his heart pumping? It's the beat of a whole new world  
waiting for you but one where you'll never die never grow old  
One bite and it's your's...Jesse said to Benny as Sarah come up  
next to him

Benny don't...Ethan said as he come up to Benny and grab his hand  
Ethan gasped as he went into a vision

**in the vision**

**Flash**  
**  
Ethan saw a church appeared**

Flash

**Ethan saw the church on Fire**

(end of vision)

Oh I will do it...Sarah said as she push Benny and Ethan out of the way

Sarah No!...Benny said

Hey guys there's no need to fight over...Rory said as Sarah bit him  
as he and Sarah fell onto the floor Benny pushed Atticus away and grab Erica  
and pull off two legs of a chair as Ethan Amanda and Erica got behind him

Back off! I mean it!...Benny said to all of the vampires

Benny seriously where can you go?...Jesse said  
as Ethan saw a punch bowl

Amanda! Erica!...Ethan said as him and Erica and Amanda grabing  
the punch bowl and threw it onto the floor

Come on...Ethan said to Amanda and Erica as he grab a  
electrical thing and threw it on top and him and Amanda ran out of the house

We're dead We're so dead!...Amanda said

It's okay we've just gotta fine Benny and Erica...Ethan said

No they's are abandoned us! Are you kidding me?...Amanda said as  
her and Ethan jumped over the wall and they saw Erica and Benny on the other  
side of it then Vampires came of out of nowhere surrouded them

Come on...Melissa and Gord said

We're harnessing the force of sunlight...Ethan said as him and Amanda pull out  
two light sabers

It's actually ultraviolet radiation in a spectrum similar to the sun...Amanda said as  
she burned Melissa with it

No way it works...Ethan said as he burned a vampire with it

This is so wick!...Amanda said

Good thing Benny your grandma likes to tan it's from yours grandma's  
tanning bed...Ethan said

Cool!...Erica said as she hit a vampire

You Three are kings of the dorks...Benny said

The force is strong in you young padawan...Amanda said

You are the Padawan I'm the Jedi...Ethan said

Yeah right I'm the Jedi master...Amanda said

Great now can we run to the car?...Benny said as Ethan was the first one to the car  
then Erica then Amanda and Benny was last to get in to the car

Let's go Drive drive drive!...Ethan said as Benny began to drive

Don't you run from us!...Gord and Melissa said as they ran after the car

**Later that night at Ethan's house**

I gave Benny a little bit exter because he was here so late  
Your poor dad he's already gone up it's just like our  
honeymoon Oh it's a long story Anyway Benny said  
you had something important to tell me?...Ethan's mom said

Yeah come on...Ethan said as he and his mom went up the stairs  
and as he got to his door his mom saw the big hole in the door

Were you and Amanda and Erica playing lightsabers again?...Ethan's mom said

Yes yes we were...Ethan said as he open his door

Ethan the next time Benny Comes here to sit I'm going to tell  
he not to put up with any of this funny business  
Do you understand me?...Ethan's mom said

Yep Sounds good to me I blame video games...Ethan said

Yeah That and the rap music...Ethan's mom said

Right Thanks mom...Ethan said as he hug his mom

Okay go to bed...Ethan's mom said to Ethan who went to bed


	4. The Cubile Animus

**Three Days After the party At the Outside of the School**

Ethan Amanda and Erica were walking out of school When Rory shows up

Guys what's uuuuuppppp?...Rory said as he walk up to them

Rory you're We thought you were dead...Ethan said

All I know is I woke up the morning after the party  
feeling awesome No asthma I don't need my glasses  
and I barely have to sleep anymore The only problem's the sun  
kind of annoying...Rory said

You're a fledgling too?...Amanda and Erica said

Heck no I'm rocking the full-on Vampire action dudes  
the Big V Can I get a what-what?...Rory said

WHAT!?...Erica said

What? You drank human blood?...Ethan said

They said if I didn't I'd die all the other kids were doing it...Rory said

Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself?...Amanda said

I'm immortal and all-powerful dude Ka-chow!...Rory said

Rory Why did you do that I don't need blood and Benny don't not need  
blood to be immortal...Erica said

I know but I don't want to die and you get to fly Erica Sorry I gotta go to Church...Rory said

Church? Vampires don' do church...Ethan said

Jesse says we have to He's so bossy He's all blah blah the prophecy  
and blah blah you must find the Cuban animals...Rory said

Cuban animals?...Ethan and Amanda and Erica said

What are you talking about?...Amanda said

I don't know that's what it sounded like Anyway we'll hang out later  
Or fang out Zing...Rory said as he walk to Gord and Melissa and Atticus

Come on Grab your backpack You and me and Erica are going to Church...Ethan said

What?...Amanda and Erica said

**At the Church**

Ethan and Erica were hid behind a grave  
Erica had her hood up and her sunglasses on to  
as Amanda come up behind them with a Big jug of holy water

Watch it Amanda...Erica said

Sorry Erica...Amanda said

Shh! they're over there...Ethan said

Look at them Hoodies and sunglasses Nick look if you're a...Amanda said as Benny  
came up behind them

Hey...Benny said

Looking good...Amanda said

What are you doing here?...Ethan said

Same as you Three I'm following them I just wish  
I knew what they were up to...Benny said

Well according to Rory they're after the Cuban animals...Erica said

Cuban animals? Do you mean Cubile Aaimus? I've heard Jesse  
mention it before I think it's Latin or something...Benny said as Amanda pull out her phone  
and Benny put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and Ethan gasped as he went into a vision

**In the vision**

Flash

Ethan saw These words were written

Shirley Ingret  
1912-1998

then Some of the numbers were erased and the number  
that remained was '219'

**Flash**

Ethan saw a little box

**Flash**

(end of vision)

219?...Ethan said

Wikipedia says that cubile animus is Latin for nest of souls...Amanda said says what was on her phone

I think I just saw it This little box with weird carvings on it...Ethan said

A box? Just Like that one?...Benny said as he Ethan Amanda and Erica saw the vampires  
as they dug up the Cubile Animus

The Cubile Animus...Ethan said

Great Nest of souls How long till something hatches?...Amanda said

We have to stop them...Ethan said

We got a fresh supply of anti-vampire...Amanda said as she shows them the jug  
and she spilt it all over Erica

Ow! What the heck?...Erica said

I'm so sorry Erica...Amanda said

Come on...Ethan said as Benny got them out of there in time before the vampires saw them  
After run they finally stop run

So what's with these visions? You get them often?...Benny said

No They started when you showed up it's like a door opens to a  
whole other dimension or something I think it happens when we  
touch Here...Ethan said as he went for Benny's hand but Benny moved it  
and smile at Ethan

Nice try but I want a date first...Benny said

Really!?...Ethan said

Yeah why not you are cute...Benny said as Erica and Amanda smlied at the two

Can't blame a player for trying before the first date...Erica said

But maybe I'd get visions too if...Amanda said as her hand went for Benny but Ethan  
slapped her hand away from Benny's

Cut it out you don't get visions...Ethan said

Sorry...Amanda said to Benny who just smile at her

And if I see that hand again I'll consider it a snack...Benny said

So Jesse never told you what the prophecy is? Or what 219 means?...Ethan said

I'm just a fledgling remember? he'd only tell a real vampire...Benny said

None of them are just dumb enough to just tell us...Erica said

Well one of them is...Ethan said as he looked at Amanda who just smile and pull  
out her phone

And I heh have his number...Amanda said

**Later at Ethan's house**

Ethan was looking on his computer when his mom walked in

Hi Sorry to interrupt Just dropping something off...Ethan's mom said

Hey Mom?...Ethan said

Yeah?..Ethan's mom said

Do you ever like see things like things that arne't there?...Ethan said

Are we uh talking about drugs?...Ethan's mom said as she sit down on the bed

No Like a vision Or strange images that just appear?...Ethan said

No I don't think so honey...Ethan's mom said

Okay...Ethan said

But there was this one time I used to watch you sleep when you were a baby  
One night I had this image of you and you were all grown up and you  
were stong and smart and decent and I knew then that you were going  
to great thing one day...Ethan's mom said

Thanks mom...Ethan said

But you know if you ever touch drugs that  
your father and I will have to kill you...Ethan's mom said as Ethan  
finally looked up to Benny at his door smiled at him

Got it Okay...Ethan said

Great...Ethan's mom said as Benny walk into thr room

Oh look who's here...Ethan's mom said

Hey I uh brought that book The one you said  
you wanted to borrow...Benny said as he shows the book to Ethan

Yeah the book right...Ethan said

Wow isn't that nice?...Ethan's mom said

Thank you...Ethan said to Benny and he just smlie at Ethan

The kids can't wait for you to babysit again...Ethan's mom said

Mom...Ethan said

I guess he made quite an impressino...Ethan's mom said

Mom...Ethan said

Okay Well I guess I'll leave you two alone  
You know there's milk and cookies in  
the kitcchen if you feel like Okay...Ethan's mom said as she walk out  
of the room

That was humiliating...Ethan said as Benny come over to him

You feeling okay?...Ethan said

Yeah I'm just little hungry I might head into town with Erica later  
for a bite...Benny said

Ah! Another rat hunt I don't think I can do that...Ethan said

I know right? it's so bah! and hunger is getting little bit bad for me but hey i'm all good but  
A fledgling has 28 days to drink human blood or their  
mortal dies...Benny said

Really is that true?...Ethan said

I'll know in about a week But it won't matter much  
if we can't stop Jesse and the other  
But I found this book at the library that  
might help Believe it or not everthing is on the net...Benny said

Let's see A History of Whitechapel 1894...Ethan said as Benny open the book  
and began to reading it and Ethan went into vision

The Town of Whiyechapel was once  
actually known as Black's Church  
founded in 1809 by Reverend Horace Black  
Black's disciples preyed upon  
the nearby townspeople  
until the night of a lunar eclipse when  
an angrt mod trapped them all in  
their place of worship and  
burned it to the ground  
Two and nineteen people died  
and their remains buried in an unmarked  
grave The next year the town was reborn  
as Whitechapel...Benny said as he finished reading  
and Ethan gasped

What was that? Another vision?...Benny said

Yeah it just stopped I feel like there was something missing  
There was more Something important I need you to touch me again...Ethan said

Okay but if you ask me out on a date?...Benny said

Okay then Benny will you go on a date with me?...Ethan said

YES! and I know you are not a vampire so we are good...Benny said as he  
give Ethan his hand and Ethan gasped again as he went into vision

**In the vision**

Flash

Ethan saw Reverend Black

Flash

then Ethan saw Jesse

Flash

(end of vision)

Ethan gasped as he came out of the vision

Okay um the book left out one huge detail  
Reverend Black is...Jesse...Ethan said

So that's why 219 is the target...Benny said

Yeah and the Cublie Animus thing is gonna help him get it...Ethan said as  
there was a bang on Ethan's window

Hey dudes is it a bird? is it a plane? No it's super Rory!...Rory said as he was flying  
outside Ethan's window

OW! What the heck?...Rory said when he touched the window and fell to  
the ground and he flew back up

I can't beileve Erica likes him...Ethan said

You have to be invited in genius...Benny said

Jesse doesn't tell us anythig So can I come in?...Rory said

Yeah but as long as you promise  
No bloodsucking okay?...Ethan said

Dude my mouth on your neck? Ugh...Rory said he came through  
the window and fell on the floor but he jumped onto his feet again

Rory we need you to help figure out  
what Jesse is planning...Benny said

Yeah He's not a high school kid He's a cult leader  
from over 200 years ago and if...Ethan said before Rory cut him off

No way Wait till I tell him!...Rory said

Rory No He already knows okay? And it's not cool Unless we stop him  
A lot of people could die including us...Ethan said

Whoa Stinks not being Immortal...Rory said

His plan has something to do with a prophecy  
Maybe you could Check his library?...Benny said

Yeah Yeah we need details and Fast okay? and  
find out what the Cubile Aimus thing is for...Ethan said

Okay that was a letdown it's just some crusty old box but Jesse's happy so...Rory said

Ethan? Dinner is coming in...Ethan's mom said

Uh she can't see you okay? You gotta go now...Ethan said as he was pushing  
Rory out the window and as Benny went to the door

Ethan?...Ethan's mom said as she open the door

I was just ask you can I stay for Dinner?...Benny said

Yeah okay you can stay...Ethan's mom said

and Also do you need me to babysit on Friday?...Benny said

Yeah sure that'd be great Wow you've got a really strong grip  
for a young thing...Ethan's mom said as Benny grab her arm and push her  
out of Ethan's room and when he got back into the room he see Rory was flying  
again and again he fell again

So you are stay for Dinner I see?...Ethan said

Yup So are you going tell your mom and dad that you have a date with me?...Benny said

I'm going to tell them okay?...Ethan said

Okay...Benny said

**After Dinner  
**  
I still can't beileve your mom said she knew it all long!...Benny said as he fell onto  
Ethan's bed

Yeah I know! do you think they are okay with us dating?...Ethan said as he walk over to his bed

Yeah your mom and dad said they were okay with it as long as we do not makeout in front of  
Jane...Benny said as Ethan came and sit down on the bed

So when do we have our first kiss?...Ethan said

How about Right now...Benny said as he leans in to kiss Ethan  
after a little bit later what began as one little kiss was now Makeout Session  
Ethan pull away

Do you have to go home?...Ethan said

No I told my Grandma that I was stay the night...Benny said  
then him and Ethan went back to kissing Benny push Ethan down on the bed  
Ethan and Benny knew they are going to give their virginitys to each other

**I think you guys know what they did? :)**


	5. Dusk III Unbitten

**The Next Day**

Ethan woke up from someone running their fingers  
through his hair Ethan open his eyes and he saw Benny  
with a Big smile on his face

Hey...Ethan said as he got out of bed

Hey I need to go home but I will see you at school  
Later...Benny said as he kiss Ethan

was I good at it?...Ethan said

Yes you are good at it...Benny said

Good to know Bye Benny...Ethan said

Bye Ethan love you...Benny said as he got out the bedroom  
window

love you too...Ethan said

**Later at School  
**  
the doors of Whitechapel High school open  
Jesse's Vampires walking the halls of Whitechapel Sarah was in front  
Jesse was beside her Atticus and Meilssa and Gord  
on the other side of her and some Vampires behind  
them Sarah walks up to Benny

Hey Benny What's wrong? You're looking a little  
underfed...Sarah said as Jesse put his arm around her

What happened to you two?...Benny said

You know the best thing ever it's not too late Join us...Atticus said  
as he put his arm around Meilssa

And then all three of us can best friends forever...Sarah said

Never...Benny said

You're making the biggest mistake of your life Well  
what's left of it...Jesse said

Isn't that cute? I think he still has a thing for you...Sarah said

Well I have a new boyfriend and he is really good to me  
and I've got something for all three you and it's made of  
wood and really sharp...Benny said

Benny you've been replaced...Jesse said as he went to kiss Sarah who kiss back

Oh you're still coming to the Dusk premiere though right?...Atticus said

Bff...Sarah said as Benny walk away

**now to Ethan Amanda and Erica**

It's from Rory I found it in mymailbox  
this morning...Ethan said as he putting in  
the memory stick into Amanda's laptop

**On the laptop with Rory**

Hey guys can you beileve this?  
All these books and a single decent comic  
No X-men Not even The Hulk...Rory said

Come on Focus buddy Focus...Ethan said

Okay I think I found what you're looking for  
Check it out  
An angel's nest shall seed the earth  
soul for soul the black army's rebirth  
Neath a swallowed moon the dead take route  
the barren orchard bears the devil's fruit...Rory said  
as Ethan Erica and Amanda looked at each other

Whoa best metal lyric ever then Rory began to sing  
An angel's nest seed the earth soul for soul the black army's  
rebirth...Rory said and sing

I hate poetry it never makes any sense What angel's nest?...Erica said  
as Ethan and Amanda Shh! her

Shh Cubile Animus Nest of souls They found it by the angel statue  
in the cemetery remember?...Ethan said

Oh Let's seed the earth?...Erica said

the box was buried in the ground like a seed I guess...Amanda said

Okay The black army?...Erica said out loud

Quiet Erica!...Ethan and Amanda said

Easy it's Reverend Black's followers...Ethan said

Wow so this is why you two always get better marks then me in  
English huh?...Erica said

Yeah...Amanda said

That and We don't call the teacher " fart head" to his face...Ethan said

Point taken...Erica said

There's a second video file on the drive...Amanda said  
as Ethan went to the next video and up and pop Dusk Trailer

**On the Trailer**

Our love will sparkle for all time  
I'm AB posltive you will be mine  
Drinking your hemoglobin may be a crime  
But our love will sparkle for all time...Jakeward said

**Off the Trailer**

Why is that on there?...Amanda and Erica said  
as Ethan looked up and back down again

Wait What did the poem say about the  
swallowed moon?...Ethan said

No...Erica said

I don't know...Amanda said as Ethan began to read on her laptop

That's it Tonight is the lunar eclipse and there's gonna be over 200 kids  
at that screening 219 souls...Ethan said as he looked Erica and Amanda  
they knew it

No don't say it...Erica Do not say it...Amanda said

Hey What'd I miss?...Benny said he came over to them

The absolute worst news yet...Amanda said

We have to go see Dusk III...Ethan said

**Training Ethan Amanda and Erica  
**  
Ethan Erica and Amanda Been training for the Dusk III screening  
Benny was training Erica on how to using her vampire strength and speed  
and Ethan and Amanda were training on how to kill a vampires  
and Ethan Amanda had their blasters with stake things in them  
and they had water guns fill with holy water and Erica and Benny help too  
but they had on plastic gloves and long sleeved jackets and sunglasses  
and something to protection for your heads

**After Training Ethan Erica and Amanda**

Erica Benny and Amanda were watch Jane when Ethan finally came down the stairs  
they were about to leave when they went into the kitchen

Hey Jane we'll be back soon okay?...Ethan said as him and Amanda and Erica and Benny  
walk into the kitchen

If we don't get sucked dry...Amanda said

What?...Jane said before Amanda said anything Benny help her

Nothing Amanda's just hoping she doesn't cry during the movie  
because she's a wuss...Benny said

Nice...Amanda said

Anyway see you Grandma...Benny said as he's Grandma came into the room

Oh wait I have something for you Ethan and Amanda...Grandma said

Oh no Grandma we really gotta go Uh I already ate I don't think we need any  
Decorative knives...Benny said as he's grandma pull out knives

If you're gonna be battling the bloodsuckers you're gonna need these...Grandma said

Whoa!...Ethan and Amanda said as Ethan got the knives from her  
and give one to Amanda

Where'd you? Where'd you get those?...Benny said

Well Spend almost a century in this town and you pick up a few things  
Oh and this Now I bookmarked a few spells for you two but be careful  
They don't always do what you want them to when you haven't  
practiced...Grandma said as she give a book to Benny and Amanda  
who open the book and began looked at it

Are you a witch?...Jane said

Oh goodness no Not a witch honey I'm an earth priestess  
Very different And much more fun...Grandma said as she did magic  
on Jane's drawing and made it come to life

Whoa!...Ethan and Erica said

Whoa Cool!...Amanda said

Whoa Grandma...Benny said

Wow!...Jane said

Benny's grandma rocks!...Jane said

Well you can do it too Jane you are like Benny and Amanda here  
Well maybe not a Vampire or a Werewolf...Grandma said

So you're? Uh How?...Benny and Amanda said

I didn't wanna tell you two before you were ready  
I thought it might freak you two out but now you are a Vampire  
and Amanda's a Werewolf But there's a reason  
that both of you're drawn to the unexplained  
both of you have the makings of a first-rate spell masters  
And Ethan here he's a seer That's his path...Grandma said

We're the spell masters...Amanda and Benny said

Wait What? A Seer?...Ethan said

Well you get visions don't you? Thry're supposed to start  
around puberty...Grandma said

Uhhhh...Ethan said

GRANDMA!...Benny said

Oh fine Look Here take my keys And remember  
evil is always at a disadvantage The earth is good  
You're fighting on the right side...Grandma said as she give Benny the keys

All right Shall we?...Benny said as they walk to the front door then Erica grab the keys from Benny  
but Benny grab the them from her  
And if you scratch my car I'll turn you into a toad...Grandma said to Erica Because Erica can't not  
drive

**In the car**

as Amanda and Erica were looking at the spell book

I think the Cubile Animus works as a kind of soul vacuum  
Jesse will try to capture 219 souls tonight  
Then I don't Somehow trade them to bring back  
all his followers...Ethan said

Soul for soul it's so evil I can't believe I almost had my first kiss with him..Benny said

He was your almost first kiss What happened?...Ethan said

Well I guess I just wanted my first kiss to be memorable  
and What happened with it well you say how became a vampire...Benny said

Well then who was your first kiss with?...Erica said as Amanda looked at her

NO WAY!...Amanda said

No Way What Amanda?...Erica said

Ethan was your first kiss was it Benny!?...Amanda said

Yeah Amanda it was...Benny said

OH MY GOD!...Erica said

Mission accomplished huh Benny?...Ethan said

Yup it is...Benny said

Benny your Grandma failed to mention  
that this book isn't even in English...Amanda said

**At the movies**

Ethan Benny Amanda and Erica finally got to the movies

This is it Me and Atticus and Sarah waited a whole year  
for this advanced screening...Benny said

Wow that's really lame...Amanda said as she looked up from the book

Just read our magic book Amands...Benny said  
as Amanda smiled at him for her name like that

The bouncer looks like one of them You think he  
recognizse us?...Ethan said

It's okay I think I know another way in...Benny said

Ethan Benny Amanda and Erica walk around back  
Ethan went for the door but it was locked

Allow me...Erica said

Okay...Ethan said as Erica unlocked the door with her super strength

Let's get this party started...Benny said

Hey guys if I'm reading this correctly apparently  
there's a spell here that just makes all the vampires  
just vanish...Amanda said as Benny walk to her

Perfect...Ethan and Erica said

So...Amanda said before her and Benny read the spell

Ferthebat sentenium neo fetus ech...Amanda and Benny read from the book  
then the book vanished

Good no spell book!...Erica said

**Outside from behind the movie screen**

It's finally time to avenge our ancestors...Jesse said to his's vampires  
as Atticus and Sarah and Gord and Meilssa were up there with him  
as Benny watch them

This is so boring When can me and Atticus get smoe Dusker blood?  
We're starving...Sarah said to Jesse

Patience Souls first blood later...Jesse said

this Sucks...Atticus said as Meilssa came up to him

It's okay Baby How about this? I will go and get you blood  
as you stay here?...Meilssa said

Good...Atticus said as Meilssa went to go get him some blood

Our 219 guests are here and their souls are ours for the taking  
You know what to do...Jesse said to all of his vampires

**Outside at the snack bar**

Amanda and Erica were waiting on Ethan for the text

Tonight only popcorn with extra garlic butter...A Woman ( on a recording) said

Hey can I get you two something?...The guy said

No not really anything...Erica said

Um Yeah Give Us an extra-large jumbo bucket of popcorn  
with extra salt extra butter and extra popcorn Life's short right?...Amanda said  
as her phone got Ethan's text

and it said Holy water patched in Plan B ready

Amanda and Erica looked at and Smiled

**Inside the screening**

Welcome to the special fan screening of Dusk III Unbitten  
When you see what's in store for you tonight well you'll just die...Sarah said  
Ethan went to front everthing watched all

But first let's not forget the door prize...Atticus said

And we have a winner Ticket number 205...Sarah said  
as a girl got up

Oh my god that's me that's me...the girl said as she walk up to were  
Jesse Sarah Atticus Meilssa and Gord were

What did I win?...The girl said as she walk up to Jesse

You win what every Dusker wants this...Jesse said as he grab her and shows his fangs  
went for her neck Ethan and Benny watch as the girl fell down and her soul went into  
the Cubile Animus

One down 218 to go...Jesse said as he give the cubile animus to Gord and Atticus

Fire!...Ethan said

Fire...Ethan said again

Stay in your seats There's no need to panic...Jesse said as he said for his vampires to a Attack  
everbody

**Outside With Amanda and Erica**

Amanda and Erica knew what was happened when everbody came running out  
of the screening Amanda pull out her light saber and give it to the guy behind  
who plug it in for her

Much better then batteries...Erica said to Amanda as she grab her sunsaber

Whoa Evil you are toast you shall be...Amanda said as she hit one vampire in  
the stomach as Erica grab her holy water gun and began spraying the vampires with it  
and The guy behind the counter had a holy water gun too and He was throwing tubs of  
popcorn with garlic butter at them When all of the vampires were on the ground  
then the guy at the conter took his apron off only to reveal a Star Wars T-shirt

Use the Force a vintage Star Wars T-shirt...Amanda said

That is so hot!...Amanda said as she kissed the guy

Keep that Shoot anything with fangs...Amanda said as her and Erica ran into  
the Dusk screening

**Inside the screening**

Ethan was on the ground after been push down  
then he grab one of Benny's Grandma's knives and gets up  
and came face-to-face with vampire

What a knife Big fracking deal...The vampire guy said

Fracking? You a Galactica fan?...Ethan said

Totally Season three's the bombb man...The vampire guy said

Season four is the bomb and this no knfie it's a dagger...Ethan said  
as he stabbed in the chest a Blue light the vampire Screams then he was gone

Thank you Benny's Grandma...Ethan said  
then he went after another vampires then Ethan ran into Rory

Ethan Hey...Rory said as Ethan almost stabbed

Whoa watch the jacket...Rory said

Sorry...Ethan said

Shouldn't you be going after Jesse and his box thing?...Rory said

I'm trying I'm a little busy here...Ethan said as he turn a round  
spray a vampire with his holy water gun

Sweet!...Rory said

Man go And Ror lay off the humans...Ethan said

I'll quit I swear Do you think they make a patch for vampires?...Rory said

No...Ethan said as Rory Hisses at him

Whoa!...Ethan said

Got you...Rory said

then Ethan ran behind the screen as Amanda Erica were going with him when  
They ran into Atticus and Meilssa

you guys don't know when quit do you?...Atticus said

Yeah I think we do know when to quit but I think you guys don't?...Amanda said

Why don't you Shut up Huh Amanda?...Meilssa said

Why don't you Shut up Sis...Amanda said

WHAT! YOU TWO ARE SISTERS?!...Erica and Atticus said

Yeah we're sisters but I'm way cool then you...Meilssa said

Meilssa Go...Atticus said

What? I'm not going...Meilssa said

MEILSSA GO NOW!...Atticus said then Meilssa vanished

You know what I'm going to have fun killing you two...Atticus said as Amanda went forward  
and began to attack Atticus and Erica watched they attack each other Atticus was winning  
When Amanda pull away

I can't beileve I ever like you...Amanda said

You can't kill me because you still like me...Atticus said as stake went into his chest  
then Atticus scream then he was gone Erica and Amanda turn a round to see who did that  
when they did turn round they saw a boy who look a lot like Benny he look about 14 or 15 years old

Man I can't beileve you ever liked that guy...The boy said as he help Amanda up

Who are you?...Erica and Amanda said

Oh my name is Gabe and I'm a Vampire Slayer...Gabe said as Erica back up

Erica it's okay I know now that all vampires are not that bad...Gabe said

How do you know my name?...Erica said

I just do Bye Amanda and Erica...Gabe said

Wow he was so hot!...Amanda said

Come on Amanda We have go Find Ethan and Benny...Erica said

**Behind the screen  
**  
Benny just stake a vampire when he looked and he saw Sarah

That's not a very nice way to treat your family...Sarah said

This will never be my family Don't you realize this is wrong?  
This is not who you're supposed to be...Benny said

This is who I wanted to be My whole life  
I have been pushed around bullied laughed at  
But Never again I rwally don't wanna hurt you Benny  
But you leava me no choice...Sarah said as she went to attack Benny  
and Benny was winning

I am not giveing up on you...Benny said

Hey Let her go...Gord said as he walk up Benny and Sarah

Over my dead body...Benny said then Gord used his super speed  
and went to Benny who let go of Sarah

He's all yours honey...Sarah said then she leave  
then two another vampires were behind Gord  
then Amanda come up behind him

FREEDOM!...Amanda said then Gord hold his hand up  
and Amanda ran right into

A brave geek is still just a geek...Gord said as he turn back  
to Benny as Erica walk over to Amanda and moved her out of the way  
then Ethan got in front of Benny

Stop right there I mean it...Ethan said as he was holding his dagger

Oh yeah? Or what?...Gord said

Or this...Ethan said as he throw the dagger at Gord  
but he moved and it hit another vampire and vanished

Okay now you're both dead...Gord said

Stand back Behold the flame of invincibility...Ethan said as he waving a lighter

This is Plan B Seriously?...Benny said

You know we're not actually afraid of fire right?  
You should've done some research or something...Gord said  
then Ethan throw the lighter into air and he give his jacket to Benny  
who thouw it over his head and Erica throw her jacket over her head too  
and Ethan pick up Amanda

**Outside at the car**

Tell Benny's Grandma to answer the phone...Amanda said

Hold on A Stay with me...Ethan said as he put Amanda by the car  
and saw Benny was all right in the car but he didn't have the keys  
Erica had stopped

Come on Hurry The eclipse is in eight minutes and we have to  
find Jesse...Ethan said

Take the car me and Benny are too weak And the hunger is  
getting stronger...Erica said as she give Ethan the keys

You have to come with us We have to stop Jesse...Ethan said before Erica cut him off

Just go Now!...Erica said

Come on A...Ethan said as he help Amanda into car

**Inside the car  
**  
Ethan was driving when he wanted to see if Amanda was okay

Amanda...Ethan said

Hey...Amanda said

Hey Jesse must be taking the nest of souls  
to wherever his followers are buried okay? Where is that?...Ethan said

I don't know...Benny said

Okay Amanda do you know?...Ethan said

Yep Found love at the screening my friend heh Ow...Amanda said

Amanda Okay the prophecy says The dead take root  
barren orchard bears the devil's fruit  
Okay a barren orchard Amanda?...Ethan said

You know I gave one of them my address  
51 Orchard Park Come anytime...Amanda said

Wait the tree The tree from my visions I know that tree  
Okay it's not possible...Ethan said

What's not possible Ethan?...Benny said but Ethan didn't say nothing back

**At Ethan's house**

Amanda Benny I'm gonna call Benny's grandma to come get you okay?...Ethan said

Okay...Benny said

Okay...Amanda said

Okay We've got four minutes left to save the world you two  
hang tough okay?...Ethan said

Okay Ethan...Benny said as Ethan got out of the car

**Behind Ethan's house**

Ethan walk behind his house when he finally came face to face with the tree

I never did like that tree...Ethan said as Jesse came out from the tree

It's funny how they name streets after what they tore down to build them  
This used to be an orchard one of my favorite spots until your Amanda and Erica  
Benny's idiots ancestirs burned my flock alive...Jesse said

Yeah? Well I'd say their only mistake was not finishing the job...Ethan said

You made me miss my target so the rest of my flock may have to  
wait a little longer That's fine I still have enough Dusker souls  
here to resurrect a few dozen of the most powerful vampires that ever lived  
And you'll have the honor  
of being their first midnight snack...Jesse said

Well you won't have to wait because I'm gonna reunite you  
with your flock right now just now in this world...Ethan said as he pull out  
his dagger but Jesse used his Powers on the dagger and throuw it to the side  
and used his Powers on Ethan make him go to the ground

It's funny I knew your grandfather's grandfather He was a loser too...Jesse said  
then Amanda comes out of nowhere

COURAGE!...Amanda said as she ran to Jesse but he moved  
and she fell next to Ethan

Oh sorry bud...Amanda said as Ethan help her up a little bit

The hour of rebirth has come Brothers sisters arise...Jesse said then Erica and Benny  
came out of nowhere and began to attack him as the box got knocked out of his's hands  
but Ethan caught it then Jesse throw Erica to the ground but he keep hold of Benny

Erica are you okay?...Amanda said

Amands I'm fine...Erica said

Hey I've got your friends in a box...Ethan said

And I've got your babysitter...Jesse said

Okay he's really Jane's babysitter...Amanda said

Give me the Cubile Animus The souls must be  
transferred now...Jesse said

Benny...Ethan said

Just give it to him...Erica said

What are we gonna do with a nest of souls anyway eBay it?...Amanda said

Now hand it over or he dies...Jesse said

Ethan no don't...Benny said  
then Benny's Grandma and Jane said a spell  
then a bolt of lightening hit Jesse making him drop Benny  
Benny got up and ran to Ethan Amanda and Erica

Hey you can have the box but not what's inside  
You wrecked their premiere now you deal with them...Ethan said  
as he open the box and the souls came out

No! No! No! What have you done?...Jesse said before  
the souls bolted through him he screamed in pain then He soon turned  
to black smoke

I can't beileve you dated that guy...Erica said

**Later that Night at Ethan's house**

When Ethan's mom and dad walk through the door

Hi...Ethan's dad said

Oh hey you're back Have fun?...Benny said

Yeah it was it was fun Except that...Ethan's dad said as Ethan's mom shows Benny her hand

You know they say about karma? How was your night? Did you have any trouble?...Ethan's mom said

Uh not much it was pretty dead...Benny said


	6. It's pretty much all over

**Monday Morning At School**

Ethan Benny Amanda and Erica were walking to school  
Erica and Amanda were have a talk With Benny and Ethan

So are you two dating now or what?...Erica said

Yeah?...Amanda said

Yeah We're dating...Ethan and Benny said making Erica and Amanda smiled at them

Yeah Amanda we heard about this guy name Gabe what is he?...Ethan said

Well All I know is this He is a Vampire Slayer...Amanda said

OH NO!...Benny said

Benny Don't do that he's good a Vampire Slayer...Amanda said then they heard  
Principce Hicks Taking to some people

No no no I'd like to ask you not to repeat these saily rumors of  
alleged "attacks" in the theater In the first place fans of the vampire  
genre have active imaginations And secondly  
I am told that defective 3D glasses may have caused adverse  
neurological side effects In any case there won't be anymore  
Dusker evnts on my watch Beileve it...Principce Hicks said

Faulty 3D glasses? Who's gullible enough to beileve that?...Benny said as him and Ethan were holding hands

Um these are Duskers we're taking about remember?...Ethan said

Besides town is safe Jesse's rejoined his flock...Amanda said

It's all good right?...Erica said

Yep You two not still dying are you guys?  
I mean both of yours mortal bodys seems to be doing just fine...Ethan said to Erica and Benny

Thanks Well Benny's Grandmother makes a mean human-blood  
substitute...Erica said

That and she found my and Amanda's spell book...Benny said

Hey guys...Rory said as Sarah turn a round Smile at Erica Amanda Ethan And Benny  
Rory lean up her but she moved away

Hey...Amanda and Erica said

It's pretty much all over...Ethan said as the School Bell Rings

Let's go to class...Ethan and Benny said

Good idea,...Erica said as her Amanda Ethan and Benny began to walk to class

The trick with spells is you kind of phrase it like Klingon  
with kind of like a Romulan twang and Just a splash of Cylon...Amanda said before Ethan Benny and Erica  
cut her off

Amanda Shut Up!...Ethan Benny and Erica said

Sorry...Amanda said

they walk into school ready for what life had for them

**The End **

Me: Yay! it's done!

Benny: Next is Season1!

Ethan: then Season2!

Me: but first info about Amanda Benny Ethan Erica Gabe Rory and Sarah

Me & Ethan & Benny: See you guys for Season1 and Happy New Year!


	7. Info On The Characters

Name: Amanda Halliwell

Age: 14

Powers: Werewolf and Spellmaster

Friends: Ethan Benny Erica Rory and Gabe

Name: Benny Weir

Age: 14 in humans years weeks in vampire years

Powers: Fledgling Vampire and Spellmaster

Friends: Ethan Morgan (Boyfriend) Amanda Erica Sarah and Rory

Name: Ethan Morgan

Age: 14

Powers: Seer

Friends: Amanda Benny (Boyfriend) Erica and Rory

Name: Erica Jones

Age: 14 in humans years days old in Vampire years

Powers: Fledgling Vampire

Friends: Amanda Benny Ethan Rory (Crush) Gabe and Sarah

Name: Gabe Knight

Age: 15

Powers: Vampire Slayer

Friends: Ethan Amanda (Crush) Benny Erica and Rory

Name: Rory Keaner

Age: 14 in Humans years days old in Vampire years

Powers: Full Vampire

Friends: Amanda Benny Ethan Erica and Gabe

Name: Sarah Fox

Age: 17 in humans years in days old Vampire years

Powers: Full Vampire

Friend Benny Erica ( Not Really Friends ) Ethan Amanda Rory Gabe


End file.
